Predictive analytics generally refers to techniques for analyzing historical and/or current data corresponding to one or more events to formulate predictions about future events based on historical and/or current data. For example, predictive analytics can apply various statistical and/or analytical techniques from data mining, modeling, regression, and/or machine learning techniques to analyze data in order to make predictions based on historical and/or current data.